


I Wasn't Accounting for This

by paintingtheworldgray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Painter!Zayn, Sexy Time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingtheworldgray/pseuds/paintingtheworldgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is in Uni for accounting but he has a passion for photography. Zayn is an artist. They have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wasn't Accounting for This

A Niall and Zayn- One Shot

_______________________

Niall’s P.O.V.

_______________________

 

Have you ever done something to make your parents happy? Not really caring about how it was going to make you feel in the long run? Well, I wanted to go to university for photography and maybe, take a few cooking classes for fun but instead, I am in Uni to be an accountant. How boring was that? I spent my only free time, which was not much, in one of the art rooms developing pictures, I’ve even became friends with the one teacher, Mr. Cowell. That’s where I was heading now, I had two rolls of film in my hand and I was going to make some prints of a few photos today also. Mr. Cowell was sitting on his desk talking to a dark skinned boy, who was covered in paint and he was gesturing wildly at Mr. Cowell. “Oh, uhm, are you busy in here? I can come back some other time…” I said as Mr. Cowell looked at me with frustrated eyes, he shook his head though, lifting up the hand so the dark skinned boy would stop his talking.

 

“No, Niall, its okay, Zayn here was just bitching about how I cannot give him more gallery space for the show this weekend.” I gapped at how the teacher just openly, dissed a student, while the student was standing right there, it was unbelievable. “I am not giving him extra space because I want to hang up a few of your photographs, if that is okay with you, Niall?”

 

“He is not even an art major, he just does this on the side of his real life, this is my life and you cannot honestly take it away from me for some accountant major, who is a dick!” The guy named Zayn screamed while pointing an accusing finger at me, he knew me though I was sure I had never met him before, the only art major I knew was my roommate, Louis. “I just want one more spot for the painting I’ve been working on for the last week, what is one more spot?”

 

“Listen, I have a meeting with the headmaster discussing the budget for more paint and brushes, you two talk this out. I have shit to do, that does not involve ruining your life Zayn, though that is my favourite part of my day.” Mr. Cowell smirked as he stood up and pulled on a blazer from the cabinet behind his desk, before walking towards the door.

 

“Fuck you, Simon, this is serious and you expect me to gravel to an accountant major? Si, Si, stop walking out of that door and get your lazy ass back this way!” Zayn slammed his fist down on the desk as soon as the door shut loudly, “Fucking prick. Give me the space.”

 

“How do you know who I am and how am I a dick when I have never met you before today?”

 

“Seriously, you don’t even remember me? How does that not surprise me one bit?” Zayn shook his head and laughed, before he looked at me in the eyes. “We had sex at a party last year; you took my virginity and then laughed when I told you I was going to go to Uni for art. That’s why you are an arse.” I knew what he was talking about but I don’t quite remember it that way, I had bottomed for the first time that night for him. I only laughed before I was jealous of him, getting to go to college for what he loved instead of doing something stupid like accounting.

 

“I bottomed for you! I am a top, god damnit and I bottomed for you because I liked you!”

 

“You laughed at my life passion, you dick!”

 

“BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING JEALOUS!” I growled out and regretted it instantly as I saw the confusion on Zayn’s face, making me sigh sadly. “I wanted to go to Uni for photography and cooking but my parents would never approve…so I am going to be a boring accountant for the rest of my life and hide my passions…Both photography and being gay…”

 

“You can’t give up being gay, Niall, it doesn’t work that way, dick is still going to turn you on.” Zayn said as he sat on Mr. Cowell’s desk, pulling his paint covered knees up and resting his head on them. “My parents don’t talk to me anymore because I chose my art major over something more fundamental, I going to have a minor in English, so I can also be an English teacher later on if I want.”

 

“Yano, tell me that your parents hate you, isn’t going to make me change my mind on my major…”

 

“If it is your love, your passion, then it shouldn’t matter what other people say about it. It shouldn’t matter if you end up living in a dirty, tiny apartment as long as you get to paint or take pictures, it’s all for your art form.” Zayn said, smiling slightly at me as he continued, “I know I might never sell a single painting but it’s what I love to do, it makes me extremely happy all the time.” I looked at him and for some reason, his words turned me on some and I wasn’t about to hide it. I surged forward and grabbed at his face before I kissed him on the lips, keeping his face against mine until he starts to kiss back. “Niall, what’s going on?” He asked against my lips as he wrapped his legs around my waist, pulling my body closer to him as he continued to kiss me.

 

“I want you, Zayn, I want you so bad~” I said in between our lips as I grounded my hips against his to prove my point, moaning slightly at the friction on my strained bulge. He moaned into our mouths as he slid off the desk, gripping my thighs and until I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he had a tight hold on my ass as he walked towards the dark room, the only lights on were the red ones that were okay with the photo paper, casting both of us in a red glow. Zayn pulled away from our kiss, licking his way down my neck before he pulled my shirt off, he licked at my collarbone before he bit it roughly. "Yesssss~" I groaned out at the feeling, Zayn seemed to know all of my weak spots, it was like it was his job. Once he released my collarbone, I set to work getting his leather jacket off and his paint covered Gun & Roses t-shirt, then I marveled at his toned, tanned body. I don't know how it happened but he even had flecks of paint across his abs and in his black quiff, it was almost like he painted naked. I ran my pale hands up and down his chest, feeling as he shivered and goose bumps appeared on his perfect skin. I leaned forward from my seat on the counter top and latched my teeth around one of his nipples, savouring the fact that it made him whimper.

 

"Why are you so good at this? Ugh, your mouth should be illegal." Zayn groaned out as he forced me to detach from his nipple, licking the swollen bud before his mouth was on top of mine again. During the kiss, Zayn spent no time in undoing my chinos and pulling them over my ass cheeks, leaving me in my embarrassing lucky charms briefs. I kicked my shoes and socks off as he finished pulling my chinos off, when he came to stand in between my legs again, I undid his black jeans. He had to hop around untying the laces of his boots before he pulled them off, along with his socks and his jeans. When Zayn walked back over, he stuck his hands into my briefs and grabbed handfuls of my ass, squeezing hard. "Mhmm, I don't know why you hide such an amazing ass in those baggy chinos of your's." Zayn growled into my ear as he continued to massage my ass cheeks, spreading them apart and pushing them together, digging his nails into the swell of it. I started to wiggle around, trying to get Zayn to touch me in my most intimate place and he seem to get the hint, because he took a finger and rub it along the tight muscles of my hole. "Is this what you wanted, babe, you want my fingers in your ass?" I whimper and nodded my head, placing it on his should and biting my lip as he started to rub, rough circles around it, teasing me. I was picked up and put on my feet, Zayn folded me over the counter, so my ass was sticking up in the air as he pulled my briefs off. I heard him spit on something and then, a long finger moved it's way into my ass and I moaned loudly. I grounded back against his finger and he quickly added a second one, not long after he added a third one.

"Zayn, I am ready, I was you inside of me before I cum...Please~" I groaned when he removed his fingers even though I knew a better feeling was soon to come, I heard him tear something open, before the hard head of his prick was pressed to my entrance. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" Zayn pushed himself in all at once, his balls tightly pressed against my ass cheeks, we both groaned in unison. He started thrusting in and out at a fast pace, not giving me much chance to get use to his size but I liked the burn of the stretch, so it worked out. "Ah, yes! Mhmm, right there." Zayn hit that bundle of nerves inside me, that made my vision turn white for a second and once he knew he hit it, he pounded into it like there was no tomorrow. My stomach started to knot up and I knew I was about ready to cum but I wanted to wait for Zayn, it seemed like the right thing to do. "Za-Zayn, 'm s-so close." I kept making weird, inhuman like sounds and at one point, I had bitten down on my index finger too hard. 

"Don't worry, baby, I am close too, just let go." Once Zayn gave me the go ahead, I screamed his name and came all over the cabinets, that held developer and other dark room things. From the clenching of my muscles around Zayn, he started to thrust erratically and relentlessly, until his hips stuttered. He collapsed against my back and we were both panting, when he heard someone enter into the art room and walking around. "Shit." Zayn quickly pulled the condom off and threw it into a trashcan before we both pulled our clothes up, trying to straighten ourselves out before we exited the dark room. Sitting at his desk was Mr. Cowell, he looked up at us with a questioning gaze and Zayn smirked. "Niall said he would give me the spot for my painting, if I took him out of a date, which we will be going to on Friday at seven. Bye Simon, see you Friday, Niall" With a wink, Zayn walked out of the room leaving both, Mr. Cowell and me confused beyond belief, all I knew was I had a date Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed! :) <3


End file.
